Preteens With Attitude: Winter Break
by twinsister27
Summary: On the kid's winter break, Ethan finds some things in the attic he doesn't recognize and decides to show Alex and the others to try to figure out what they are. They aren't sure, but they think they've seen similar objects at their own houses.
1. December 22, 2015

Chapter 1: December 22

"Do you have any plans with your friends for the winter break?" Kira Ford asked her sons. "I dunno. Why?" Alex answered. "Your father and I invited some of our old friends from high school out for dinner and to get together on Christmas Day and open presents," Kira informed him. "Okay," Alex said as Ethan came running in.

"Alex! Come up to the attic! I found some new decorations I've never seen before!" Ethan said enthusiastically. "You've probably seen them before," Alex said as he headed up to the attic with his brother.

"Here they are," he showed Alex two rocks-they weren't coal. One of them was yellow and the other was white. "They look like some kind of crystal," Alex complimented. "Can we ask Mom what they are?" Ethan asked.

"I got an idea. Let's keep these rocks a secret from Mom and Dad, and show Becca and the others! Maybe they'll figure out what it is!" Alex said. Ethan seemed content with this. They put the rocks in a corner of the attic and then went back downstairs.


	2. December 23, 2015

Chapter 2: December 23

"Hey. Can you guys come over at, say, 10? I want to show you something!" Alex said into the phone to Becca. She agreed and hung up. "Hey Catherine. Can you come over at about 10? I want to show you something." Catherine agreed and hung up. Alex called Daniel next. "Hey Daniel. Can you come over at 10? I want to show you something. Okay, bye!" Alex was done making all the phone calls. Now all he had to do was wait.

The others showed up at 10 AM and Mrs. Ford gave everyone hot chocolate before going downstairs to the store.

"What is it Alex wants to show us, Ethan?" Catherine asked Ethan. "Something we found in the attic. He's getting it now," Ethan said as Alex came over with the two rocks. "You brought us here to show us rocks?" Becca asked. "Actually, they appear to be some sort of crystals," Daniel said. "That's what I said!" Alex exclaimed. "What are they?" Catherine asked. "I don't know. I called you guys to see if we could figure that out," Alex admitted.

"It looks cool, whatever it is," Becca commented. "Have you asked your parents? If they put it in the attic, they probably know what it is," Catherine asked. "Where's the fun in that?" Ethan asked. "Actually," Daniel interrupted. "I remember seeing a rock similar to those two. It was black," Daniel remembered.

"Do you have it?" Alex asked. "I do. Here," Daniel took the rock out. It looked very similar to Alex's and Ethan's rocks. "Maybe they're meant for something," Becca speculated. "Meant for something like what? Unlocking secret powers?" Catherine was sarcastic. "Maybe!" Daniel said. "My dad has one of those rocks in blue, but I always thought it was just a paperweight," Catherine admitted. "Where is it?" Ethan asked. "At the apartment. I'll get it when I go home, and bring it back later," she promised.

"I thought I saw one in red once, with the rest of my dad's old trophies. If I find it I'll bring it next time, too," Becca agreed.


	3. Christmas Eve, 2015

Chapter Three: Christmas Eve

The kids all went home, found the rocks, and put them in a safe place. They then went to sleep to start Christmas Eve Day.

Alex called everyone again, and they met up at the park. They hung out on the play structure until everyone showed up. Then they had what could be considered a meeting.

"Did everyone bring their rocks?" Alex asked. The others nodded and showed them. "What of something bad happens when they're all together?" Becca asked. "They seem to be the same thing, and when Alex was holding them both yesterday they didn't do anything," Catherine remembered. "We have nothing to worry about," Daniel reassured her.

"They all look really similar," Ethan noticed. "They all appear to be the same size," Alex observed. "Wonder what they're used for?" Becca wondered. "Maybe if we place them all next to each other, they'll unlock some kind of secret power!" Ethan said. "Should we try that?" Catherine asked. "Sure! What could possibly go wrong?" Daniel asked. "A lot of things!" Catherine snapped. "Okay, here," Alex placed his down. Everyone placed the rocks next to each other and waited for something to happen.

"Nothing's happening," Ethan complained and he took the white one back. As he did, it started to glow. Then the other rocks started to glow. Then five wristband-like things came out of the rocks and appeared to have a space for the rock to go in. Alex put his in, followed by the others.

Nothing happened.

"Well that was interesting," Becca said. "What do we do with these now?" Catherine asked. "Let's just put them back where we found them, for now," Daniel said. "That sounds like a good idea," Alex approved. "Go home, and have a Merry Christmas Eve," he said.

The preteens then left and nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day. They all went to sleep, anxious for Christmas Day.


	4. Christmas Day, 2015

Chapter Four: Christmas Day

The next day, Ethan woke up bright and early, and then woke Alex. The Ford house was up by nine in the morning and Ethan demanded they open presents.

The kids opened their stockings while Mrs. Ford made breakfast. The family ate, and then went downstairs to the Christmas tree and presents downstairs to the store.

Ethan got a stuffed black bear he named Danny, a real kid-sized acoustic guitar, Transformers action figures, and a rather big rectangular cage that had small holes in the wrapping paper.

"What is it?" Ethan asked. "Open it and let's find out!" Alex told him. Ethan opened the box and saw a small light brown bunny. "It's a bunny!" he yelled. "What do you want to name him?" Mr. Ford asked. Being ten years old, Ethan chose Brownie.

Alex got a grand piano, which had already been in the store, which he loved. He also got a rainbow spiral tie dye shirt, and books 1-7 of the Middle School series by James Patterson.

Later that afternoon, the others came over to hang out and have Christmas dinner. Mr. Oliver, Daniel's dad, came over to the kids while the other adults were talking. "Hey, kids, I know you might not want me interfering with…whatever you're doing, but I saw this weird rock in Daniel's room yesterday and I asked him about it-" Daniel looked guiltily at the others- "and I just want you guys to know that if you need any help with researching anything or doing experiments of some sort, I can help you. I've seen rocks like that once or twice," he said. He went to join the other adults.

"You told him?" Alex asked. "It's not that important to keep it secret from a scientist, is it? It's not like I meant to show him. I don't know anything either," Daniel said. "Guys, let's just celebrate Christmas, okay?" Becca asked. "Okay," the boys sighed.


End file.
